


Sophomore Slump Or Come Back Of The Year

by ThisIsRawThisIsReal



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsRawThisIsReal/pseuds/ThisIsRawThisIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the hangovers and dirty fucking diapers fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophomore Slump Or Come Back Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12am after I realised I hadn't written in so long. It's really short, but I hope you get the point. I needed a cute little Pikey fic so here it is.

Pete fucking _hated_ waking up in the morning. It meant having to get out of bed and change his son's fucking shitty diaper. Pete did love his son to death. C'mon, he came from Pete's own 'magic juice', but when you're hungover and you have to smell the three year old's shit at seven in the fucking morning, you'd understand.

 

 

Little blond haired Bronx was already out of bed and playing with his toy trucks on the living room floor, making vroooming noises. Pete smiled as he walked into the room, opening the curtains one at a time and wincing as the sun hit his eyes.

"Morning B, ready to get that nappy off?" he asks and Bronx 'yay's in agreement, already lying back on the floor. Pete undoes the sides of the nappy and pulls it away from Bronx's bum. The smell hits his nose and he gags. _I can do this, I can do this_. he tells himself.

"I really can't do this," he says out loud as he jumps up, "daddy will be back in a second."

After throwing up the liquid contents of his stomach, Pete feels much better. Nauseous, and still not ready to change Bronx's diaper, but it's a start. He stands and flushes the toilet and goes over to the sink to clean himself up. He looks a mess. Dark rings around his eyes, beads of sweat covering his skin. He could have been a spokesman for ' _Vampires Monthly_ ' if he wanted to. His pocket goes off and he pulls his phone out to see who is ringing at this time of the morning.

"Mikeyway. What's up?" he asks.

"Uhm, I think B man has the home phone again. It's good to know he's enjoying the toys I got him though."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. I'm just really fucking hungover this morning. I can't even change my son's nappy without puking." he sighs and closes his eyes. He didn't want to have to say it, but he needed help. Luckily Mikey got there before him.

"Dude, you know it's okay to ask for help sometimes. I know how hard it's been for you and Bronx since Ashlee left, but you really do need to clean yourself up if not for B's sake, then for yours." Pete decided then to check on his son, still carrying the phone with it pressed to one ear.

"So you wouldn't mind coming over and changing my son's diaper for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Not at all, as long as you promise to let me help you get cleaned up."

 

Mikey arrived half an hour later as Pete was trying to calm Bronx down. His nappy still hadn't been changed and he was starting to get a diaper rash.

"Great." he said into his hands, tears creeping their way down his cheeks.

"Wentz, it's like a mad house in here." Mikey had let himself in with the spare key that was always left hidden under the garden gnome. He picked Bronx up, not caring about the boys bare bum and started shushing him and telling him that he would get him some ice cream. Pete was a mess. He couldn't form any words from where he was sitting on the couch sobbing. His head hurt and he was getting angry and frustrated.

" _FUCK_!" he yelled, pulling on his hair. Mikey looked up for a second, sending Pete a worried glance before picking the now calm and freshly changed Bronx up off the floor and taking him to the kitchen. Pete could hear the freezer being opened and a bowl and spoon being taken out before Mikey returned to the living room.

"Uh, Bronx is sitting at the breakfast counter eating ice cream, if that's okay." Pete nodded and snuffled, feeling a strong pair of arms go around his shoulders. Mikey chuckled, "You are quite the sight for sore eyes today, Wentz. I think you are now at stage six of catching the emo." Pete smiled, Mikey was always teasing him about his questionable fashion choice. Some might have said it was almost as bad as that of Mikey's own brother.

"I'll be right back," Mikey said as he stood up and left the room. He returned moments later with a sleeping Bronx in one arm and balancing pain killers and water in the other. Pete mouthed a 'thank-you' as Mikey took B to his room.

 

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and Mikey had spent all morning running around after Pete and making sure Bronx got off with Ashlee okay. Pete himself had calmed down and was still sitting on the couch with a glass of water between his palms.

"Mikeyway, don't make me get off this couch and make you stop cleaning my house." he called out, his voice weak from crying. Mikey popped his head around the corner.

"Just one last thing." he said holding up his index finger. He came back moments later with two mugs of hot chocolate and the duvet off Pete's bed. Pete then saw the DVD tucked under his arm.

"I thought you might need some cheering up." Mikey said, a slight pink tinge covering his cheeks.

"You do know me too well, Mikes." Mikey put the DVD in the x-box and handed Pete his hot chocolate before wrapping the king sized duvet around the two of them.

"Mikey, do you know how lost I would be without you? They probably would have thrown me in an asylum by now." Mikey smiled at him.

"Pete, you know I would never let them do that to you. If it got to that point, I would be camping out on your floor to make sure they never hurt you." Pete knew at that moment that Mikey meant so much more to him than anyone ever had (except for Bronx maybe). He scooted closer to Mikey and put his arm around his slender frame, leaning against him.

"I love you, Mikeyway." he said quietly, not expecting Mikey to hear him, "You know I love you too, Wentz." he replied as he kissed the top of his head.


End file.
